


Word to the wise, don't fuck with Tim Drake.

by AaronIeroWay



Series: Trans Tim Drake AU [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Protective Jason, Supportive Jason Todd, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, he really tries, he wants what's best for tim, tim Drake is trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronIeroWay/pseuds/AaronIeroWay
Summary: "Tim felt cold and numb, mostly physically cold though. A cape, mask, and skin-tight suit wasn’t exactly the warmest thing to wear when seated on the tallest building you could find in the middle of the night. He’d only clambered up here to ponder just what the fuck had come over him tonight… it wasn’t exactly the first time he’d been called a name based on his appearance or a quip made about his gender, but this was the first time it had happened in a while… especially while he was out as Robin."orTim snapped and couldn't hold everything in anymore and regretted his actions but Jason still tries his best to understand and be there the best he can for Tim.





	Word to the wise, don't fuck with Tim Drake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO FUCKING LONG BUT I'M HERE NOW AND YEAH  
> LET'S GO.

Everyone seemed to be under the impression that Tim was simply just smart and that his only true weapon was his intelligence.

Boy, were they fucking wrong. Jason had witnessed first hand what Tim was capable of with the right motives… or in this case, if someone royally pissed him off. In his honest opinion, he should probably really stepped in the moment he heard bones cracking and pleas of ‘please! No more!” But how fucking weird would that look? Red Hood, vigilante/Anti-hero that was known for violence and was prone to handling his ‘problems’ with a bullet.. having to stop one of the Golden Boy’s, ROBIN, from seriously injuring someone or, something even worse, breaking Bruce’s only and most important rule.  
But first, let’s catch everyone up to speed on how this all happened.

_It wasn’t really odd to see Red Hood patrolling the streets with Robin these days. Obviously, it hadn’t been bruce’s idea at all, but he hadn’t really said no to the pair and just tried to tolerate the thought. BUT it had to be noted that since the two had started patrolling together, Jason was … surprisingly? Less violent and hasn’t killed a single person to get the job done. B should really be proud of him, right? Give him a pat on the back and a ‘good job son. Have a cookie.’ … oh, wait no that last part might be more Alfred than Bruce. But daddy issues aside, Jason and Tim were running patrol as usual and nothing was too far out of the ordinary, Gotham was fairly quiet so the pair were just engaging in their usual banter to pass the time… but, because Gotham was a shit hole and the people weren’t any better, the lowlifes reminded them that they existed._

_“Well if it ain’t Red and his little girlfriend.” Someone drawled out suddenly and the vigilantes realized they were not alone. Jason turned with a hand already on his gun and eyed whoever the fuck was ballsy enough to go out of their way to insult both Red Hood **and** Robin. “You ain’t gonna use that.” One of the six thugs nodded his head towards the hand Jason currently had grasping loosely at one of his holstered handguns with a smug look on his face. “Word on the street is since you’ve been prancing around with the little birdie here-“ a vague gesture was thrown in Tim’s direction- Tim… Jason finally registered what they had called him. ‘Girlfriend’… “you’ve gone soft, Hood.” Fuck this and fuck Bruce’s rules, Jason had pulled out his gun faster than anyone had the chance to react to and finger ready to squeeze the trigger…_

_“I’m sorry, what’d you call me?” Tim’s voice sounded in his ears and he had to turn to look over to the smaller male beside him and … oh. **oh**   **shit**... Jason couldn’t tell if he was aroused or deeply concerned by what he was seeing. Tim had his bo staff out and in a tight grip, the leather of his gloves creaked with the force he was using, his shoulders were squared and his gaze was fierce even through the domino mask. _  
_His voice was unusually calm and schooled despite his posture but Jason could tell what was going on behind that carefully calculated mask. Tim was utterly fucking pissed and those assholes had unknowingly just made a personal insult towards him._

 _“Is the pretty bird hard of hearing? I called you his little girlfriend that's been tailing his ass around the city.” That was all Jason got to hear before the smaller male lunged forward with his staff drawn and ready to strike._  
  
Tim was looming over the last man he’d left conscious. Thankfully, the rest were still breathing, but Jason didn’t have to be a genius to see that Tim had meant to hurt when he could see the damage. A couple of the poor fucks had their arms clearly dislocated, legs bent in a very wrong and unnatural way… but still alive. And the guy he’d saved for last? His jaw was obviously cracked and hanging in a way that suggested it was also dislocated as he cradled it with a bloody hand while desperately trying to mutter something that sounded vaguely like an apology and a plea, but obviously very garbled as he couldn’t even move his jaw correctly to get the words out. “Go on, Say it again. I dare you.” Tim seethed out only to earn a whimper in response from the beaten man on the ground at his feet. His bo staff was still held in a tight grip, only when he reared it back and was ready to strike again, a firm grip circled around his wrist and held him back from delivering what possibly could have been the final blow.

“Robin! That’s enough!” Oh how Jason would have made Bruce proud. “Fucker isn’t worth the effort come on…” Now that he was actually close enough, Jason could see Tim’s chest rising and falling with deep breaths and could feel how angry the smaller vigilante actually was with the heat that was radiating through layers of kevlar and leather. If that wasn’t a big enough hint that this was an act of pure rage, the scowl on the younger boy’s face definitely was.

“How would you feel, Hood? Take a look at it from my point of view.” Tim’s jaw was tightly clenched and he practically hissed out the words while tearing his wrist out of the larger man’s grip. Jason wanted to say so much but couldn’t in the presence of people who didn’t know who was behind the masks. But that was just it… they didn’t know who was behind the masks.

“His immature insults are because he doesn’t _know_ any better ones. This isn’t the time or place for this.” Jason hoped that Tim would catch the hint and let him take him somewhere safe so they could have this talk and not in front of a whimpering, blubbering, broken-jawed mess of a criminal who was stupid enough to make any personal insults without realizing how personal it actually was. When the hell did Jason become the logical thinker here?

Thankfully, realization washed over Tim’s features and he turned back to the man and cast quick glances to the mess he’d made. “I’ll contact GCPD … I’ll meet you back later.” His voice was eerily robotic as he grappled out of sight before Jason had a chance to stop him.

He knew there was absolutely no chance he’d catch up to Tim if the smaller man didn’t want to be caught and wanted to be left alone, and knew for a fact that if he somehow managed to catch up, the younger vigilante may or may not attack him if he did take that chance. When Tim wanted to, he could lay out Jason in a blink if he really wanted to contrary to popular belief. Sighing as he heard police sirens, Jason gave one last kick to the man who set Tim off (just because he could) and made quick work of getting the fuck out of there before the cops showed up. Red Hood may be on okay(ish) terms with Batman and often seen running with Robin, but that didn’t mean the GCPD trusted him at all when you took his history into consideration. Jason hauled ass to his nearest safe house (that Tim had access to) and was only slightly (very) disappointed to find it empty. “Tim?… Baby Bird?” He called out to the empty apartment, didn’t hurt to try right?  
The deafening silence was all he was greeted with and it only served to further make the sensation that could only be described as a lead weight in the pit of his stomach so much worse. Where could Tim have gone? Was he okay?… He was really beginning to think he should have just taken his chances with potentially getting a beating from Tim if it meant he’d at least know where the fuck he was… at least then he wouldn’t be sitting around just waiting for a sign, anything to know that Tim was okay. There wasn’t much he could do (Tim shut off his communicator) so he did the only thing he could do, he stripped out of his gear and into casual clothing, set up the coffee machine, called the pizza place Tim was starting to become fond of and ordered his usual half pineapple half pepperoni and waited.  
-  
Tim felt cold and numb, mostly physically cold though. A cape, mask, and skin-tight suit wasn’t exactly the warmest thing to wear when seated on the tallest building you could find in the middle of the night. He’d only clambered up here to ponder just what the fuck had come over him tonight… it wasn’t exactly the first time he’d been called a name based on his appearance or a quip made about his gender, but this was the first time it had happened in a while… especially while he was out as Robin. Robin wasn’t supposed to lose his composure like that and honestly? He usually never fucking did. _Fuck_ , he was probably going to get an earful from Bruce the moment he got back to the cave. Tim had made sure to tune into the scanners to hear about the damage _he_ had been the cause of… And, without fail, GCPD said the suspects had all been rushed to the nearest hospital with (thankfully) non-life threatening injuries. If Jason hadn’t been there to stop him… Tim probably would have accidentally done something that he would have been carrying with him for the rest of his life. Pent up frustration among other things had made him see red the moment someone poked at him and it was like he was in a trance, acting rashly without thinking about it. Who would have thought? Red Hood.. having to stop Robin from potentially committing an actual crime. Tim almost had to chuckle at the thought of that. Jason really has changed … but Tim feels like he has too and it's just a big confusing mess.  
A lot of things lately have become really confusing lately to Tim, but like always, he’d figured best not to dwell even if it’d eat at him later. He finally stood from his perch and stretched out his limbs before he surveyed the quickest way down from the building and dove off to grapple his way across the city… The manor was entirely out of the question until he could figure some stuff out and figure out how the fuck he was gonna explain what had happened to Bruce (even though he probably already knew) so, he made his way to his second home while mentally preparing himself for the long conversation he was likely about to have.  
-  
Jason had put on whatever happened to be playing on tv solely for background noise and only cringed just a tiny bit when the sound of Disney movies filled his apartment. He’d just gotten ‘just can’t wait to be king’ out of his head but that space was quickly filled with ‘let it go’, how many fucking Disney movies was this channel playing? Whatever, it was easing his frayed nerves and giving him something else to focus on other than the empty couch and untouched box of Hawaiian pizza on the coffee table.  
Jason wasn’t by any means a very nervous person but Bruce’s paranoia must have rubbed off on him because before he knew it, he couldn’t fucking **sit still** for the life of him so he got up and started cleaning and tidying up. He’d gotten so absorbed in his little cleaning spree that he hadn’t even realized he was humming along to ‘in summer’ while a little obnoxious snowman danced around on the screen while he dropped the last of the trash he could find into the already overflowing bin. Almost too absorbed in cleaning that he didn’t notice the light thump from his fire escape and someone slipping in through an open window. He only noticed when he heard someone clear their throat and he whipped around so fast that he almost fell flat on his ass. Mild embarrassment aside, he’d finally felt the first shred of relief he’d felt in hours wash over him. Tim was shifting on his feet timidly with a distant look in his eyes that he kept moving everywhere but never once landing on Jason. when they landed on the tv however, Tim raised a brow and cracked the smallest smile for the first time that entire night and Jason knew what was coming. “Don’t even-“

“I’m telling the world that Red Hood watches frozen.”Everything happened pretty fast after that and left Jason feeling fairly dizzy. He approached Tim slowly and cautiously while they bantered over the movie playing, made sure the other wasn’t poised to attack at any given time, grabbed him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug that Tim nearly sobbed into the moment arms were around his small frame.  
The part that truly thrown Jason for a look though was when Tim had begun to nuzzle at his neck. He knew the younger was definitely cuddly when he needed comfort but ... this was something kinda new considering Tim wasn't talking and suddenly was nosing at the side of his neck and breathing just the slightest bit faster. "Tim..." Jason's voice didn't quite sound like his own to his ears as he  _breathed_ out the name rather than said it and his arms had tightened around the younger man's delicate waist. He couldn't for the life of him remember what he was even trying to ask because suddenly, all the blood from his brain was clearly promptly directed elsewhere when he felt soft, warm lips press to the spot right below his ear.   
"Tim- fuck..." Jason fucking  **hated** himself for it, but he detached himself from the smaller male and drew back to try to look the other in the eye. Tim's face was burning red and he could still see the tears rolling down the younger vigilante's cheeks... but Tim still refused to meet his gaze.   
"Tim,  **look at me.** " it took a moment for the words to obviously sink in, but Jason finally understood why there was so much hesitation when crystal blue eyes met his own. He could literally feel his heart breaking with just how  _ **broken**_ Tim actually looked. "Baby bird ... talk to me, please? what's wrong?" All he got back in response was a frantic headshake and slightly strangled sob before the other was pressing his face into Jason's broad chest. More than likely, Jason wouldn't have the first clue knowing exactly what was going through Tim's mind right now... or even be able to relate or understand if it was what he thought it most likely was. All he could truly do was wrap his arms around the other's frame and let him cry out whatever frustrations he had pent up.   
-  
They'd moved to the couch at some point and Tim eventually did stop crying enough for Jason to force him into eating before even letting him go anywhere near the coffee machine. Jason was definitely coddling him and he knew it... but that could only mean the inevitable was coming and Jason was only trying to ease him into it. The thought of that idea was honestly sweet and made Tim feel slightly warm and fuzzy but didn't ease any of the tension and anxiety that was building up in his chest. "Hey, Jay?..." might as well get it over with before he sits in the anticipation any longer. Tim cradled his favorite coffee mug in his hands just to hold something warm in his hands that had started to feel like ice, not really sipping the warm liquid just yet but simply staring into the cup so he wouldn't have to see Jason's expression when he finally got  _everything_ out in the open. He didn't wait for any verbal indication that the other was listening but already knew when he could feel Jason shift enough to face him. "if it wasn't obvious... I got a lot of problems..." He could hear the older man take a breath and was likely going to interject but he quickly continued before Jason had the chance to speak. "just.. let me get this out okay? I don't know if I'll be able to do it if you interrupt." Tim knew Jason only nodded without having to look up so he continued despite his fight or flight instincts kicking in and telling him to bolt the fuck out of there instead of having to fess up. "Tonight was the first time I've ever ... _snapped_ like that. Not once since I took on the role of Robin have I ever let anything like that get to me, hell, it was trained into me to basically have the emotional capacity of a carrot when it came to being out on the street." Tim felt the small smile try creep onto his face when he heard the slightly amused snort Jason made at that before he went on. "But I think ... the way I deal with things, or I should say, the way I don't deal with things... kinda made everything build up and the wrong words just set me off... I don't even remember doing it honestly... but it was like suddenly I was back in school and having other kids say every nasty thing their pre-teen brains could come up with before deciding it was easier to just beat me up but the difference was that I had the power to fight back this time." He doesn't remember when it started but he could feel wetness rolling down his cheeks again and a couple of droplets falling from his chin and into his coffee cup. "but I guess that's not all..." Tim hastily wiped at his eyes before leaning forward to set his cup down on the coffee table and curl back into himself as he hugged his knees to his chest. He didn't want to even look at Jason and he was pretty sure he was whispering at this point but he couldn't force his voice to be any louder no matter how much he tried. "... Jason... _what are we_?" It was like he was dunked into the depths of a frozen over lake the moment the words left his mouth. He felt the insistent urge to just get up off the couch and leave now and never look back ... but deep down he knew Jason wouldn't let that happen and it ate at him until it felt like there was almost nothing left. Tim didn't take it as a good sign when he wasn't getting anything in response from the other crime fighter other than just pure silence. His ears were ringing with how quiet it seemed everything had gotten and he couldn't be sure but he couldn't even hear either of them breathing. "what do you see when you look at me?..." Tim didn't know how the words even managed to claw their way out of his throat since it felt like everything was caught there but it seemed to finally get a reaction out of Jason when he heard a hitch in the anti-hero's breath.   
  
"You... you don't want me. Trust me Baby Bird..." The younger couldn't recall a time he's ever heard the usually confident man sound so ... small. It took him off guard to hear the uncertainty in Jason's tone. But the words sparked something in Tim he didn't expect to feel in that moment... he felt angry.   
  
"you don't get to decide that Jason. **You don't get to decide what I want**!" Tim was standing now and livid with what the other had said. "Don't you dare give me that whole ' _I'm a bad_ _person_ ' speech Jay... you don't get to fucking do that after you've done nothing but show me just exactly who you are." Before he could even consider where his actions might take him, he boxed the larger man in by grasping the back of the couch with his arms on either side of the anti-hero and was nearly shouting in his face at this point. "remember all those weeks ago? I was binding with bandages on patrol. I nearly got myself killed because of that and what did you do? You saved my fucking life and went the extra mile to make sure I was safe when you could have left me there with a bullet in my head. Ever since then that's all you been doing... making sure I don't get hurt..." Again, he didn't know when it had started, but he was crying again and Jason couldn't do anything but stare up at him with his own eyes glassy and filled with profound emotion. "You don't get to decide my opinion on you... you don't get to decide what I want Jason... you don't get to fucking decide how I feel for you." And there it finally was... everything Tim has been hiding from Jason was right there laid out in front of him. All the energy he may have had suddenly drained from him as he dropped to his knees directly in front of where Jason was sitting. He didn't have anything left in him to fight anymore and just felt exhausted and sore. The only way he could describe how he felt at that moment was coming down from a panic attack... and maybe that's what happened? It's hard to tell these days with him ... All Tim could register was the sound of some fabric shifting before large and warm hands were on either side of his face and bringing his gaze back up and suddenly he was looking into Jason's eyes again and it's the only thing making at least partial sense in the haze that has set in...   
  
"Tim... I **know** I'm not a good person. Anyone we know would tell you the same thing... but if that's really how you feel about all of this, about _me_ , then I'd be honored if you'd let me be yours and have you be mine... But I don't want you to decide now okay? mull it over for a little bit at least and if you're still up for it after you're thinking a little more clearly..." Jason trailed off and couldn't resist placing the smallest, feather-light kiss to Tim's forehead. The younger man unknowingly letting out a content sigh at the contact and Jason knew he was already fucking gone for this boy. "I'd be more than glad to call you my boyfriend... you're the smartest and bravest person I know and I can't even figure out why the hell you chose me but I'm not about to argue." Tim could only nod at the words but couldn't bring himself to speak when the exhaustion set in deep in his bones. He didn't even argue when Jason picked him up and carried him all the way to his bedroom. The haze was becoming too much and his body felt heavy but he could vaguely remember being helped out of his uniform and something soft that smelled heavy of a scent Tim recognized as 'Jason' being put on him... most likely another hoodie. The rest was really fuzzy but he definitely remembered the faintest press of lips to his temple before he drifted off into the deepest sleep he's had in a long while. 

-

When Tim awoke the next morning the first thing he noticed was that he was obviously in Jason's apartment. He remembered that much in his half-awake state... the thing he didn't remember was how the hell he ended up in Jason's bed.   
He was about to panic when he realized he was alone until he realized fairly quickly that the other likely took the couch and offered up his entire bed to him after his little attack last night... last night. Tim told Jason he had feelings for him... and Jason did too. He couldn't stop the sudden feeling like his heart was going to burst at the information coming back to him. Jason wants him to be his **boyfriend**. The vigilante was out of the bed and room as fast as his disoriented legs would take him and racing to the living room with a new found vigor that was almost unheard of when it came to mornings for him.   
Sure enough, Tim found Jason right when the elder was waking up and stretching out his back with a groan and still had sleep mused hair. He could get used to waking up to that image for the rest of his life... Not important right now! it took a moment for Jason to actually notice Tim but when he did, his expression immediately brightened up and he gave the cutest sleepy smile Tim has ever seen in his life. "Yes." He blurted out with any content and prayed the other remembered their conversation last night.   
  
"I think the proper greeting is 'hi' or 'good morning'-" before Tim lost his nerve, he practically threw himself into Jason's lap and cupped his face to bring their lips together. He couldn't stop the pleased noise he made because he  _ **finally**_  was kissing the man who's been driving him completely crazy for weeks. The feeling of Jason's light stubble under his fingertips and surprisingly soft lips pressing against his own... it was like electricity and fire surged beneath his flesh and he couldn't get enough of it. Tim, however, did need air much to his dismay so he had no choice but to finally part to catch his own breath. He refused to let go though and just rested his forehead against Jason's while he just tried to get his breathing under control and he was very aware that the other man was trying to do the same.   
  
"my answer. You told me to think about it remember? well, it's all I've been able to think about ever since that first day I woke up on your couch. The answer is yes." Tim's heart was hammering in his chest and he was almost certain Jason could feel it from where they were firmly pressed together, but it wasn't in a bad way... it started when Jason beamed up at him with the intensity that could rival the sun itself. "I'm yours. I want this more than anything I think I've ever wanted."   
Tim didn't get a verbal answer to his statement but got a much better one when Jason pressed their lips together again and couldn't stop smiling into the kiss.   
  
He knew that they both weren't perfect by any means and that things would have to be talked about... but right now? he had Jason's lips pressed to his while those strong arms were wrapped around him and nothing has felt more perfect and right in the world.  

**Author's Note:**

> I love Tim and it pains me to put him through such anguish but I couldn't make this all sunshine and rainbows (except that bit at the end because I crave happy endings for them) BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND I'M SORRY AGAIN FOR TAKING SO LONG.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for any errors. I was literally up until 9 am just to get this finished and posted.  
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE APPRECIATED BUT THANK YOU GUYS FOR COMING THIS FAR WITH ME AND STAYING WITH ME THIS LONG.


End file.
